


First Doctor's Visit

by hellbells



Series: Young Nogitsune Stiles Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Talia Hale, Alternate Universe, Baby Nogitsune Stiles, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinksi, Feral Stiles, Gen, Kitsune Stilinksi family, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia was beginning to understand that she was unlikely to separate the Kit and Peter. Still she was not irresponsible - they would have to go and see Deaton. Just what will he make of the situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Doctor's Visit

Peter woke with a baby octopus sprawled over him. He would usually be disgruntled but somehow it was a face that just made him smile. He gently tugged the Kit to wake him up. The kit whined and snuggled closer into his neck which Peter did not think was even possible.

 

He opened his eyes, sensing his sister at his door, “Hello.”  
  
“You can’t keep him Peter,” she said flatly.   
  
Peter quirked an eyebrow, “I don’t think he will let me go and I’m disinclined to let him go too.”  
  
His sister was glaring at him, there was probably going to be the Alpha’s voice soon too.  “He is not a puppy Peter. He is for more than just Christmas.”  
  


Peter had a policy. If you said something stupid then he was allowed to kick your ass verbally. “Honestly Talia. Surely you know that a Nogitsune is a fox spirit. Derek is more a puppy than this little cutie.”

 

Peter did know one thing. They needed a name for the little Kit.  He would need to try and teach him his own name too. He looked down at the little fox snuggled into his neck,

 

“You need a name.”  
  


“He has one,” Talia reminded him sharply.

  
  
Peter rolled his eyes as he had never been fond of anyone who blatantly stated the obvious to him like he was stupid. “Yes of course but as his entire vocabulary right now is ‘Mine’ ... I don’t know it.”

 

Talia was looking at him in that way of hers that felt like she was trying to dig into his soul. It was intrusive and annoying and was usually met with a verbal attack of his own. However, not this time. He wanted something so he would bide his time. He wanted the Kit to stay with them and if that meant playing nicely, well then that is what he would do.

 

“We need to see Deaton.”  
  
He didn’t smirk as that would undo all his hard work. “Of course sister.”  
  
He couldn’t quite bring himself to call her Alpha as it wouldn’t have been believable. She would have assumed he was being sarcastic.   
  
“Breakfast is done.”  
  
Peter walked into the kitchen and managed to kill all activity by his mere entrance.  Laura, who was going to be a carbon copy of Talia, simply stared in confusion. “What is that?”  
  
Peter tutted, “Honestly Laura. It is a fox.”  
  
“That is not a fox.”

 

Peter was a little in awe of the the Kit, as he didn’t know how to speak and yet he could snort derisively.

 

“He thinks he is.”  
  
Derek looked up, “He is pretty.”

 

Peter bit back a mean response as Derek was just a kid. It was not fair to pick on people when they did not have the ammunition to at least offer a witty response.  
  
“Yes he is rather adorable and when he is in the mood he shifts into a cute toddler.”  
  
Laura was nine years old now and was trying to figure stuff out. She was old enough to know that the world was not as simple as they would like and he was pretty sure that his sister was already giving her lessons.    
  
“So he is a werefox?”  
  
Peter was impressed, “No little one ... he is something much rarer a Nogitsune I think.”  
  
She shrugged not really knowing the lore. “Why is he wrapped around your neck like a scarf?”   
  
Talia was the one to answer the question. “Peter rescued the Kit yesterday. His parents have been killed and he has been living wild in the woods. This means he is a little shy. He has bonded with Peter but that doesn’t mean he will show you his other form for a while.”  
  
Derek looked up from his cereal, “Is he an Alpha?”  
  
The Alpha smiled at the question but gently shook her head, “No Der’. They do not have beta forms like we do sweetheart.”

 

“Oh?”  
  
Talia ended any more inquisitive questions, “Eat up we need to take him to Dr Deaton.”

  
  
**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***   
  


Peter just knew this meeting was going to be fun when the Emissary paled at just seeing the little bundle of energy jumping around him.

 

“Where did you find a Nogitsune in Beacon Hills?”  
  
Peter shrugged, “Living wild in the preserve ... hunters had got his parents.” He had one of his answers though, he’d known the little Kit was one of the Kitsunes and his guess was a Nogitsune too.   

 

“Well is he okay?” Peter asked, snidely.

 

The Vet startled move towards the Kit at least. Peter was sure he had seen less caution with bomb technician’s moving in to disarm devices.    
  
“He has been calm?” The vet asked in disbelief.  
  
Talia snorts, “As long as you don’t remove him from his Peter.”

 

There was jealously and annoyance - Peter supposed it must wrankle with the Alpha. After all, a little upstart had come in and was claiming one of her betas for himself. If Peter didn’t like the Kit he loved him for how annoyed he was making his sister.

 

Deaton eyebrows actually reached the top of his head. “He is rather precocious isn’t he?”  
  


Peter played it innocent, which was really hard for him. “In what way?”

 

“I have just been tricked. “  
  


Talia just huffed. This was going to not be very fun at all. She had dealt with all of her children’s terrible twos. She had no desire to see just how a Nogitsune would put a twist on this year. Still she was getting the sinking feeling she would not have a choice. She was not stupid. The Kit had made some form of imprint on Peter and he had responded in kind. The only thing that remained to be seen is what form the imprint would take in the end.

 

“I would apologise but I feel it will not be the last time as he grows up. Do you think you can make some enquiries to find out the Kit’s name?”

 

Deaton nodded. “It is for the best if you do raise him. He is a Nogitsune but he can feed on harmless tricks and subtle chaos if raised right.”  
  
Talia huffed. “I know that Alan. Don’t tell me how to raise pups. We will do just fine.”

 

“I am merely advising.”  
  
Talia snorted, “If you say so. Now if you'll excuse me ... I have to take both of these yahoos shopping.”

 

This was going to be something, she would not use the word fun as it didn’t fit.

 

* * *

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this just became a series - feel free to leave any ideas of what you want to see as he grows up as Talia does her best to make sure Stiles does not grow up dark :D


End file.
